


Un cielo propio para ser feliz

by KuroAshi_ZxS



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, avengers end game
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAshi_ZxS/pseuds/KuroAshi_ZxS
Summary: Steve Rogers solo deseaba que el amor de su vida fuera feliz, sin importar el costo: su sonrisa, su vida, o quizás algo más. Porque tras sacrificarse por él durante la lucha contra Thanos, todo pudo terminar allí, pero siendo el hombre tozudo que nunca se rendía…el antiguo Capitán América se las ingeniaría para transformarse en el ángel guardián de Tony Stark, aunque sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo.Stony





	Un cielo propio para ser feliz

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Se que debo algunas continuaciones, pero antes quería traer este pequeño One shot. Nació como una idea mientras comentaba con una amiga una imágen, por lo que le dedico este fic (cofcof y de paso regalo de cumpleaños muy atrasado cofcof) 
> 
> Estaré de regreso con las contis del resto de mis fics la próxima semana, pero mientras, espero disfruten con este trabajo
> 
> Pequeñas aclaraciones: es una especie de arreglo de End Game
> 
> Disculpen cualquier posible falta ortográfica
> 
> Lamentablemente, Steve y el resto le pertenecen a Marvel

Sabía que perder a Tony era enteramente culpa suya. Y si bien nunca se arrepentiría de haber cuidado a Bucky, de interponerse entre sus dos mejores amigos para evitar que alguno acabara muerto; le había costado todo. Había dañado demasiado a Tony en el proceso, todo por ser arrogante y creer que el castaño estaría mejor mientras él le ocultara la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres.

Vivió dos años como prófugo de la ley, y por mucho creyó que aquel era el castigo que merecía recibir: intentar sobrevivir en la calle como vagabundo, confundiéndose a duras penas entre la multitud, antes de siquiera poder rescatar a sus amigos de La Balsa. Pasó largos periodos de hambre, de frío, y sabía perfectamente que solo fue capaz de mantenerse vivo gracias al suero.

Porque a pesar de que recibían ayuda de Wakanda, en un principio esta era escasa. Él se encargaba, en cambio, de mantener en secreto que realmente no alcanzaba para todos, ni la comida ni el dinero, pues T’Challa ya se estaba jugando el cuello para salvar a Bucky del control mental que le había infringido HYDRA.

Por eso calló, guardó silencio, diciendo que había tomado algo del paquete antes de repartirlo con sus amigos; aun cuando lo que elegía era una apenas una manzana, uno o dos dólares, algún alimento que se hubiese descompuesto en el camino y que sabía, solo él no acabaría por vomitar a pesar de su horrible sabor.

Podía comer lo mínimo por una o dos semanas, pero eso le valía dolores agudos o calambres en el estómago, retraso en la curación de sus heridas, pérdida de peso y masa muscular, seguido de una lista de otras muchas dolencias. Escondía su malestar gran parte del tiempo tras ropa demasiado grande, sus ojeras las cubría tras maquillaje. Poco a poco T’Challa fue capaz de conseguirle más beneficios a medida que el control policial se relajaba, y fue gracias a ello que pudo enviarle la carta y el teléfono a Tony

Era bueno escondiéndose, eso no lo negaba, mientras lograba un acuerdo con las Naciones Unidas para que Clint y Scott regresaran a sus casas. El mismo se culpó, diciendo que los había obligado, y así solo acabaron con arresto domiciliario por cerca de dos años, en vez de tener que trabajar a expensas del gobierno estadounidense.

Por esos días también Natasha los había encontrado, regañándolo y felicitándolo a partes iguales por ser capaz de seguir sus consejos, de ser un gran espía y casi no dejar pistas de su paradero

“¿qué planeas hacer?” le había preguntado la pelirroja mientras celebraban una última cena antes de dejar que sus amigos se entregaran en Noruega a las autoridades. Era tal el júbilo y la tristeza, que incluso habían comprado algo de carne, un verdadero lujo.

“Culparemos a Cap, diremos que nos prometió que el equipo de Stark era el que hacia las cosas mal...y que solo lo seguimos creyendo que lo de los soldados en Siberia eran reales” dijo Clint con la voz quebrada, realmente disgustado con el plan de su líder “esto no...no me gusta. Se que lo has conversado con algunos viejos aliados de SHIELD, que este país es más neutral y puede ayudarnos, pero…”

“Pero nada” Steve se había cruzado de brazos, decidido “no me importa mi reputación, y aunque sé que a ninguno le agrada, es lo mejor. Estarán a salvo con sus familias, privados de libertad, pero en casa...es lo mejor que pude hacer para ustedes. Vayan con sus hijos. Solo lamento no poder hacer nada más”

“Gracias, Steve” los ojos de Scott parecían más que brillantes “pero nosotros aun pensamos que tenías razón, que hiciste lo correcto”

“si nos necesitas otra vez, aunque sea un refugio temporal” añadió el arquero “siempre sabrás donde encontrarnos”

Ese plan al menos había resultado, pues gracias a las noticias, confirmaron que todo había salido bien. Luego de estar en la cárcel estadounidense, una normal por suerte y no La Balsa, Clint y Scott regresaron a sus hogares en menos de una semana.

Su pequeño equipo siguió adelante, con Natasha como una nueva adición. Al preguntarle por la decisión de buscarlos, ella simplemente había dicho “creo que me equivoque al juzgar mal a Barnes. Tony algún día se dará cuenta que es inocente...pero…”

“pero yo no lo soy. Él me odia” una sonrisa destrozaba había brillado un momento en su rostro “lo sé, y lo asumo. Solo...siento que si Tony hubiese matado a Bucky, eso lo habría destrozado. Y con toda la culpa que sentía Buck, seguro se habría dejado matar, si no hubiese estado al medio de ambos”

“es difícil recuperarte de algo así. Ser controlado toda tu vida…” la Viuda Negra suspiró “quizás por eso me costó tanto confiar, sobre todo porque...porque James fue mi instructor, hace muchos años, en la Sala Roja”

Eso, sin duda, había logrado que los ojos de Steve se abrieran con asombro. Esa nueva información le había ayudado a entender muchas cosas, sobre todo el temor de su amiga y el rechazo de alguien que conocía, pero que sabía que HYDRA aún podía estar controlando. Y que su descuido, una vez, casi la había matado.

Steve simplemente había permanecido en silencio, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja y dándole un pequeño apretón. Un sencillo “gracias” por su confianza, por decidir seguirlo, a pesar de todo.

La primera señal de que realmente había perdido a Tony ocurrió cuando, descansando en un motel barato en Croacia, vio la noticia de que Iron Man finalmente contraería matrimonio con la CEO de su empresa. En ese momento realmente sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, como la oportunidad de decirle que lo amaba, escapaba de una vez entre sus dedos.

Las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, haciéndole temblar silenciosamente, apenas soportando los sollozos que destrozaban su cuerpo: porque durante la breve ruptura de la relación de Tony con Pepper, ambos habían acabado acostándose, compartiendo momentos de intimidad, de risas, de algo que él fantaseaba con llamar amor.

Nunca le pusieron nombre a nada de lo que hacían, solo disfrutando de sus callados encuentros a mitad de la noche. Todo había empezado una semana después de su ruptura oficial, cuando Tony había ido al complejo a entregar un nuevo traje a Rhodey. Ambos se quedaron hasta tarde charlando, como pocas veces, y allí fue cuando el castaño se quebró y confesándole que temía estar solo, de que podía caer una vez más en sus viejos hábitos con el alcohol.

Su regreso al trabajo como Iron Man, brevemente, era lo que había agotado a la chica, y por ello le había pedido un tiempo para reconsiderar su relación. Y fue esa noche cuando el rubio acabó cerca del genio, y lo inevitable había ocurrido: tomando a Tony. Promesas silenciosas en medio de besos cálidos, el dulce sabor de su piel y el resonar de sus gemidos ansiosos.

Steve planeaba pedirle que fueran novios, oficialmente, una vez que Tony superara por completo a Pepper, pues aún sentía que su corazón se encontraba demasiado roto como para forzarlo a una nueva relación. Pero como le había dicho a Bruce una vez, era el mayor experto en esperar demasiado. y eso le valió todas sus oportunidades de tener una buena vida.

“espero que seas feliz, por favor, se feliz con ella” había pedido Steve al cielo, a un dios, a quien fuera “te perdí, pero eso no significa que debas también desviarte de tu camino a la felicidad”

Pasó más de un año antes de que volviera a verlo, luego del fiasco con Thanos, de esperar semanas con el corazón en la mano al no tener noticias de su paradero.

Recordaba vagamente como se había emocionado y asustado en partes iguales al sentir como su teléfono sonaba, contestando casi de inmediato solo para saber que era el buen doctor quien llamaba. Y luego se había sentido perdido, cayendo en una espiral descendente sin fin aparente.

Carol fue una bendición del cielo, pues sin ella no habrían podido salvar a Tony y Nébula, quien se había convertido en una amiga muy unida a Rhodey y una gran confidente: la chica sabía demasiado bien lo que era que su cuerpo le jugara en contra, de necesitar partes de metal para ponerse en pie una vez más, para seguir luchando.

Pero esa vez...recordaba que le había suplicado a Danvers de rodillas para que buscara a Tony. No había estado nunca en el espacio, no tenía modo de salir ahí afuera sin matarse antes en el intento. Thor todavía se mostraba demasiado deprimido por no ser capaz de vencer a Thanos, y debido a ello, la Capitana era la opción más fiable de todas. 

“por favor” le había dicho “él está allí afuera, con un chico, Peter Parker…” esa la información se la había proporcionado FRIDAY, una vez se instalaran nuevamente en el complejo “Stephen debe estar muerto, según lo que nos contó Wong, o habría abierto un portal para pedir ayuda” o Thanos lo había matado antes para conseguir la gema del alma, pero el hechicero intentaba no pensar en esa posibilidad, decantándose por una menos horrible y que si podían jugar bien sus cartas, traerían a Strange junto al resto de los desaparecidos.

“No tengo coordenadas, no se dónde puede estar” la chica parecía desear ayudar, pero se veía sumida en un conflicto aun mayor “el espacio es demasiado basto y grande, tantas opciones, tantos cuadrantes…”

“opciones…” había susurrado Steve, y luego se puso de pie, corriendo a otra habitación “¡Rocket!”

“¿Cap?” había preguntado el mapache, limpiando rápidamente sus lágrimas. La pérdida de Groot por segunda vez destrozaba su alma con furia, y solo la esperanza que el resto de su equipo siguiera vivo lo mantenía en pie “¿qué pasa?”

“Gamora, la chica de tu equipo...decías que ella era la hija adoptiva de Thanos. Debió hablarles de él en alguna ocasión”

“sí, ¿pero de qué sirve eso?” había preguntado ofuscado, intentando sin resultado de ponerse en contacto con el Milano de Quill.

“¿a qué raza pertenecía Thanos? ¿te lo dijo?”

“él era...era...provenía del planeta Titán” la sorpresa teñía su tono de voz “no se cómo no se me ocurrió antes”

“Ese puede ser un punto de partida lo suficientemente bueno” Carol se estaba poniendo otra vez su traje “puedo ir a echar un vistazo, y conozco las naves Milano, por si veo allí a tus compañeros” le dijo a Rocket, alistándose lo más rápido que podía.

“déjame acompañarte” le había pedido el mapache, pero la chica negó suavemente

“volando por mi cuenta puedo ir a mayor velocidad, confía en mi”

Y tras unos segundos de duda, Rocket había asentido “te esperaremos. Por favor, intenta no regresar con las manos vacías”

Al fin y al cabo, había regresado menos de un día después, cargando la nave de los guardianes a sus espaldas. Tony había estado a punto de morir, y eso lo destrozaba profundamente, porque Steve conocía muy bien lo que era sentirse hambriento, era un estado que había vivido desde su más tierna infancia...desde que su padre borracho, tras casi matarlo a golpes a él y a su madre, se había roto la cabeza al intentar huir del padre de Bucky escaleras abajo en su apartamento. Dejándolos sin dinero, apenas subsistiendo gracias al trabajo de Sarah Rogers como enfermera, hasta que esta enfermó y murió menos de un mes después, aislada en el hospital.

Admitía que tampoco tenía tacto, que estaba demasiado desesperado por hacer las cosas bien, por revertir el chasquido y devolverle a Tony lo que había perdido. Porque si ya ver el estado en que se encontraba su amado lo había dejado sin aliento, escuchar su voz rota implorando, diciéndole que había perdido a Peter, era aún más horrible.

Pepper estaba en el complejo, porque el mismo la había llamado, con todo el dolor de su alma. Ella llevaba días luchando para mantener a Industrias Stark de pie, y Rhodey no había querido pedirle que permaneciera a su lado, no cuando sabía que su amiga estaría mejor con la cabeza ocupada, resolviendo otros problemas, en vez de pensar en Tony y su posible muerte.

Y ver como Tony la abrazaba al llegar, aferrándose a ella, solo le había confirmado que la CEO era la indicada para el genio: alguien que no lo traicionaría, que lo amaba profundamente, que se preocupaba. Eran la pareja ideal, y él no debía entrometerse. Por ello se apartó, a pesar de como su cuerpo, mente y corazón, le pedían ir por él, acercarse y abrazarlo

Se fue, dejando que Bruce se encargara de sentar a Tony en una silla de ruedas, conectarlo a suero y traerle un vaso con agua.

Fue brusco, idiota y poco sensible al preguntarle por coordenadas, por pistas. Pero Tony dijera que ellos necesitaban a sangre nueva como Carol dolió, claro que sí, porque desde que había llegado a ese nuevo siglo, al futuro, sentía que no encajaba y que nunca lo haría. Que a pesar de lo que Fury y Coulson habían intentado hacerle creer, nunca fue necesario, solo era una reliquia de otro tiempo. Y escuchar eso del genio solo lo confirmaba.

Esa noche, antes de ir a buscar a Thanos al jardín, como Nébula lo llamaba, lloró silenciosamente en su habitación. Se dijo que quizás podría solucionarlo, traer de regreso al superhéroe que Tony adoraba como su hijo, pero tampoco pudo lograrlo.

Otra vez, demasiado tarde.

Al regresar, al ver como ellos llegaban con las manos vacas, Tony solo había reído amargamente y les espetó “los héroes más poderosos del planeta ¿eh? realmente, solo somos una pandilla de desdichados idiotas que ni siquiera puede vengar a los caídos”

Esa fue la última vez que le vió en cinco largos años.

No fue una decisión pensada al azar. Tampoco se trataba solo del odio que Tony profesaba hacia él, sino que sencillamente…no podía. No podía verlo reconstruir su vida sin él poder amarlo más que en las sombras, o acabaría por perder la poca fuerza que le quedaba para trabajar como consejero, cuidar a sus amigos y guiar a las Naciones Unidas para mantener a duras penas en pie a la Tierra.

Carol, Rocket, Nébula...todos ellos se dividían, haciendo lo que podían en el espacio. Steve dió todo lo que tenía para que al menos su hogar, o el que fue una vez fue su hogar, no se perdiera para siempre.

Tony se había retirado oficialmente como Vengador, construyó una casa cerca de un lago y, finalmente, se casó con Pepper. Ese había sido un día especialmente solado y cálido, a inicios de primavera. Había visto fotografías, días después del evento gracias a Natasha: de Pepper caminando al altar con un enorme vientre de embarazada, de la fiesta, de cuando dieron el sí. Porque Virginia Stark había quedado en cinta pocos días antes del chasquido.

Y Steve no podía arruinarlo más, no podía joder nada más.

No fue a la boda, al nacimiento de Morgan, a sus cumpleaños. Fue más bien una sombra, manteniendo alejados a los medios de la familia Stark, actuando como guardaespaldas ocasional de la CEO cuando viajaba, sin que nadie supiera más que Natasha. Solo ella estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría y de sus sentimientos, y que cada vez que iba al complejo, la mirada rota y compasiva que le dedicaba en cada, bastaba para romper un poco más su alma.

Solo se atrevió a visitarlo cuando Scott apareció, cuando realmente existía una oportunidad sólida sobre la mesa para hacer un cambio.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Natasha, fueron a la casa de Tony en el lago, sintiendo como su garganta se apretaba al ver a la preciosa niña que el genio sostenía en sus brazos. Del amor y la felicidad presentes en sus gestos.

En un momento ambos se quedaron solos, cuando todos menos él habían decidido aceptar la invitación de Tony a almorzar. Sus miradas se habían cruzado, y el anhelo en la suya debió ser tan palpable que Tony solo pudo decir “ya es demasiado tarde”

Aquella había sido una nueva daga en su marchito corazón, cuando creía que ya nada, absolutamente nada, podía hacerle más daño. Por eso un escueto “lo sé” había sido su única respuesta

“no puedo perder esto”

“y no lo harás” Steve le dio la espalda, caminando de regreso al auto mientras lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Porque hace mucho se lo había prometido, lo cuidaría, a Tony y a su familia, como pago por todo lo que había hecho mal en el pasado.

Y así fue, en verdad. Porque todos sus secretos quedaron sepultados con la única persona que conocía todo: pues cuando Natasha falleció, nadie pudo detenerle de hacer un último sacrificio por el amor de su vida.

En un mano a mano con Thanos fue capaz de arrebatarle el guantelete y chasquear rápidamente los dedos, sepultando a sus enemigos de una vez y para siempre. Todo se había debido a un golpe de suerte, dado que en medio de la pelea, Tony parecía incapaz de incorporarse, como si una fuerza superior a él lo fijara al piso y le diera los segundos que necesitaba para cumplir con su deber.

Steve le dio las gracias a quien fuera que le hubiese dado esa oportunidad y murió allí, entre brazos de Sam y Bucky, sintiendo como sus lágrimas caían en su rostro. Sintió a Wanda acariciar su cabello, la chica que había querido como su hermanita, a quien tanto había intentado proteger esos años. Lamentaba dejar a su familia sola, a sus amigos, pero sabía que estarían bien a pesar de su ausencia. Él nunca había sido realmente necesario, después de todo. El mundo seguiría girando a pesar de su muerte.

Y, como si fuera un pequeño regalo del cielo, vio a Tony una última vez, segundos antes de morir.

Todo pudo quedar allí, pero nadie podía negar que era un tipo tozudo por naturaleza.

Al despertar, se había reencontrado con Natasha, con su mejor amiga. Quien además de lucir años más joven, tenía unas enormes alas en su espalda.

“Tasha” había dicho con emoción, abrazándol desesperadamente

“Eres un idiota, Rogers, no debiste morir” le dijo ella, golpeando su brazo con algo de ira mal contenida

“tenía que hacerlo, lo sabes. Se lo prometí...debía…”

“cuidar a Tony, lo sé” había respondido, con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas

Steve había asentido, y luego se atrevió a preguntar “y… ¿y esas alas?”

“creo que por mi sacrificio, había un lugar en el cielo para mí, después de todo”

“no, tu hace mucho pagaste por tus pecados. Has sido una heroína por años, Tash. No te trates tan mal por una causa equivocada”

“solo alguien tan noble como tu podría decir eso, porque tus alas también son magníficas”

Solo en ese momento, el rubio se había percatado que decía la verdad: de su espalda también nacían un enorme par de alas blancas y prístinas, aunque a diferencia de las suyas…

“¿por qué las tuyas...están heridas?”

Efectivamente, a pesar de lo hermosa que eran las alas de la pelirroja, parecían chamuscadas en las puntas.

La Viuda Negra suspiró, guiando a Steve a unas bancas en el lugar. Ahora que se permitía reparar mejor en su entorno, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en lo parecía un enorme campo, precioso y brillante. Habían casas y gente conviviendo, felices, pero ninguno tenía alas como ellos.

Y en cada extremo del lugar habían puertas, enormes, con inscripciones en todos los idiomas conocidos…

“¿Tasha?” repitió, aturdido

“estamos en una especie de limbo o purgatorio” le contestó ella “aunque es bastante distinto a lo que dicen algunas religiones. En este lugar no se pagan los pecados, sino que más bien es el punto medio entre el mundo de los vivos y el cielo”

Romanov suspiró, mirando con tristeza al resto de los residentes “o vas al cielo o al infierno, pero si tu opción es la primera...llegas aquí y alguien te guía al cielo. Puedes ir y venir, visitar a tus amigos en la tierra sin que te vean, si lo deseas”

“eso significa que veías lo que ocurría ¿no?” Steve conocía demasiado a su mejor amiga, y sabía que ella no se quedaría nunca de brazos cruzados mientras pudiera hacer algo para ayudar

“por supuesto que fui, necesitaba saber que pasaría con Clint, si ustedes triunfaban o no. El tiempo aquí transcurre distinto, por lo que pude conseguir la información necesaria para saber...saber cómo ayudar”

Y entonces la comprensión brillo en los ojos de Steve “tu detuviste a Tony, por mi”

“si” dijo ella “te culparías toda la vida si no lo salvabas, ya habías dado tanto...y era obvio que uno perdería la vida. Pero creí que…lo siento, no debí…”

La pelirroja se veía tan culpable, que todo lo que pudo hacer Steve fue abrazarla con fuerza “no, no Tasha. Gracias, por la oportunidad...de todos, Tony era el que más merecía vivir junto a Clint y Scott. Han sufrido tanto, tienen familias por las que luchar...merecían mantenerlas, y recuperarlas. Por eso te sacrificaste, lo supe desde el primer instante…”

“porque en eso nos parecemos demasiado” admitió la chica, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro “si, por eso mis alas están heridas”

“¿cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que se curen?”

“nunca lo harán” sentenció, pero luego levantó una mano, antes que su amigo la interrumpiera “escucha...ese mito de los ángeles guardianes es cierto, pero como todo mito, tiene cosas ciertas y otras falsas”

Se apoyó en el pecho de Steve, necesitando un poco de consuelo, de seguridad, para lo que estaba a punto de revelar “puedes hacer cambios en el mundo de los vivos, pero todo tiene un precio. Tus alas se dañan, duelen espantosamente, dependiendo de lo que cambies…” hizo una pausa, sintiendo los largos dedos del rubio haciéndole cariño en sus alas, como si buscara apaciguar un poco de ese dolor. Su amigo era demasiado tierno y preocupado, y por eso siempre confiaría en él. Daría lo que tenía para verlo feliz “lo que hice fue cambiar una vida por otra, pero todas las personas que ves aquí, decidieron sacrificar sus alas. Cambiaron una y otra vez el destino, por un mundo mejor. Puedes ir al mundo real sin alas, pero sin ellas no puedes ir al cielo”

“¿con tus heridas, aun puedes…?” tartamudeó, sin saber si quería o no saber la respuesta. Si Natasha hubiese perdido la oportunidad de ir al cielo solo para ayudarlo, tendría una eternidad para culparse...

“sí, solo si las pierdes en tu totalidad, ese lugar está vetado para siempre”

“¿y si alguien sin alas vuelve a intentar salvar a alguien…?”

“su alma se esfuma para siempre”

Steve asintió tembloroso, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si tanta información no pudiera ser procesada por su mente. Entendiendo lo que ocurría, fue el turno de la chica de abrazarlo “por favor, se cuidadoso con lo que vas a hacer. Aún tienes una oportunidad de ir a tener tu baile con tu chica e intentar ser feliz”

Steve la miró de hito en hito, logrando que la chica estallara en dulces carcajadas “te habrías enterado de todo a su debido tiempo, y se lo noble y fiel que eres...intentarás cuidar a todos. Por eso preferí que lo supieras por mi”

“y te lo agradezco, realmente...eres la mejor amiga que nunca pude desear”

“Deja de ser un adulador, y es hora de ponernos a trabajar” le dio un suave golpe en el hombro, juguetón “¿qué? ¿acaso creías que te dejaría solo? el cielo no tiene nada para mí, pero tú puedes volver a ver a tus amigos, a los Comandos, a la agente Carter...a tu madre. No te cierres ante esa posibilidad”

“¿no me pedirás que vaya en algún momento?”

“No, no te quedarías tranquilo. Sentirías que lastimarías a tus amigos por ir y luego desaparecer” ella puso los ojos en blanco, leyéndolo tan bien como siempre “eres un idiota sacrificado de lo peor, ellos siempre pueden venir aquí a visitarte”

“pero no sería justo ilusionarlos, cuando estaremos más tiempo en la Tierra” se rio Steve “y tengo toda la eternidad para ir a su lado”

Después de ello, el y Natasha se embarcaron en una enorme misión. Vieron como sus amigos superaban poco a poco sus pérdidas, ver sus propios funerales, a los vengadores una vez más como un equipo. Steve sonrió feliz de ver a Sam tomando el manto del Capitán América, a Thor finalmente volviendo a ser feliz, a todos sus amigos estableciéndose y formando familias

Natasha se hirió al evitar que mataran a Bucky, y cuando él le preguntó sobre su sacrificio, ella simplemente se había alzado de hombros y dijo “se lo debía, por no confiar ni intentar ayudador cuando estuve con vida”. La pelirroja también protegió a Lila cuando asumió su alias como Hawkeye, cubriendo a su padre luego que este se rompiera un brazo en una misión y lo necesitaran urgentemente para acabar con una redada de insurgentes en Brasil

El mismo acabo con sus alas heridas al salvar a Morgan de un atropello, a Tony de un nuevo secuestro, y a Peter de morir cuando el Duende Verde intentó tomar venganza una vez más del amistoso Hombre Araña

“no...no lo entiendo” murmuro Steve, cuatro años después de su muerte “¿Tony y Pepper se han separado?

“han estado discutiendo mucho” había dicho Natasha “no los he visto besarse en muchos meses”

Si bien podían estar presentes en las vidas de sus amigos, solían turnarse para descansar. Incluso estando muertos, las heridas en sus alas las quitaban energía, y como el tiempo transcurría distinto entre el purgatorio y el mundo de los vivos, cuando Steve regresó, había pasado un año desde su última visita, aunque solo había transcurrido una semana para él.

“yo...siento que le fallé, de algún modo” susurró Steve

“y yo no diría eso, le has dado la oportunidad de decidir, de disfrutar a su hija. Al equipo. Tony podrá salir adelante, ambos lo sabemos. Tiene mucho por lo que luchar”

Y así fue, pues después de ese incidente, lo siguieron un par de años extrañamente pacíficos. vio como Pepper se casaba con Happy, como Morgan entraba a estudiar arte en la universidad, a Peter casado con un chico de apellido Wilson, y a Tony como nuevo director de SHIELD. Fue un alivio bien recibido, pues tanto a Natasha como él, solo les quedaban pequeños tocones donde una vez habían estado sus alas.

Habían pensado retirarse, o decirle al siguiente vengador que muriera, que los relevara. Pero su racha de buena suerte acabo en un día tan soleado y cálido, como el día en que Tony se había casado.

Estaba solo de turno, Natasha llegaría en cualquier momento, y estarían juntos una temporada antes de retirarse. Seguía a Tony y Morgan, embarazada y feliz, mientras ambos se encontraban de compras para el bebe que venía en camino. Ella se había casado, contra todo pronóstico, poco después de salir de la universidad. Y aunque Steve se había reído del rostro sorprendido de Tony, era feliz por ella. Por ambos.

Entonces ocurrió lo peor que pudo imaginar. porque esta vez no fue un villano, ni una organización secreta, ni un ser intergaláctico

Fue la propia naturaleza la que hizo que actuara, y perdiera todo. Todo por un terremoto.

Tony había actuado rápidamente, pues solía cargar en todos lados su reactor arco luego de su último intento de secuestro, y fue capaz de cubrir a su hija y su nieto aun no nacido al ponerse la armadura, actuando como escudo humano. Toneladas de cemento y metal retorcido estaban sobre ellos, y si no los encontraban pronto, poco a poco perderían la vida.

Steve podría mantener sus alas, o lo que quedaba de ellas, si salvaba solo a dos de ellos. Pero el rubio nunca fue un hombre que hiciera las cosas a medias, y solo pudo disculparse con Natasha mentalmente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer: de romper su promesa.

Se decidió, sabiendo que Morgan merecía seguir viviendo y disfrutar de su hijo. Que Tony tenía derecho a conocer debidamente a su nieto, a quererlo, a amarlo. Por eso se le apareció a un rescatista, escondiendo sus alas y guiándole hasta donde se encontraban los Stark.

Y cuando Morgan fue llevada de urgencias al hospital y tuvo una cesárea de emergencia, pero su hijo nació sano; cuando Tony fue hospitalizado por sus costillas rotas, pero nada que lamentar; finalmente cayó desmayado, sintiendo como el resto de sus alas se quemaba y desaparecían para siempre…

Despertó en la cabaña que vivía con Natasha, con ella sosteniendo sus manos y llorando desconsoladamente. Al verle, ella le dio un sonoro golpe en el rostro.

“no solo perdiste tus alas, bastardo idiota. Un poco más y te desvaneces, ¿lo entiendes?” la pelirroja mordió su labio inferior, y luego de que los sollozos dejaran de rasgar su garganta, le dijo “lo siento...debería haber llegado a tiempo, habría compartido tu carga…evitar que esto pasara…” lo abrazó como pudo, intentando no generarle demasiado dolor “ojala pudiera entregarte mis alas, porque nunca podrás entrar al cielo”

“no me importa, porque ellos están bien” le sonrió, agotado, acariciando su suave cabello como el fuego “nunca pensé en ir, para empezar”

“lo sé, te conozco demasiado bien. Pero por favor, prométeme que no volverás a la Tierra. Déjame a mí el deber de cuidarlos...por favor, no quiero perderte”

Y luego de hacerla sufrir tanto, luchando contra el dolor más terrible en su corazón de no volver a ver a Tony, había dicho que sí y cumplido fielmente su promesa.

Se recluyó en el purgatorio, conversando con algunos vecinos, viendo a Natasha de vez en cuando. Al menos ese lugar tenía algunos beneficios, pues podía pedir lo que quisiera con solo decirlo en voz alta. tenía televisión, muchos libros, internet, comida...no necesitaba realmente nada de eso, pero pensaba que quizás era un pago por su sufrimiento, por la pérdida de ese cielo tan cercano pero inaccesible

Sabía, en lo más hondo de su corazón, que sus amigos llegarían a ese lugar algún día. Si Natasha no estaba allí para ellos, se enterarían más temprano que tarde de lo que había hecho. Pero no esperaba que ocurriera tan pronto, ni menos que el primero en aparecer en su puerta fuera él…

Ese día, a casi dos años en su tiempo de su sacrificio, alguien toco su puerta. Pensaba que podía tratarse de Jamie Adams, quien siempre visitarlo para recordar los viejos tiempos. Era un veterano de la Primera Guerra, y cuando cuidaba su hijo como ángel guardián, escuchó de pasó las historias sobre el Capitán América

Steve se apresuró a abrir la puerta, amaba secretamente esas conversaciones, pues era lo más parecido que tenía en el limbo a un encuentro con los Comandos Aulladores “ya voy, Jamie. dame un momen…” y las palabras se atoraron definitivamente en su garganta.

Tony Stark estaba allí, un par de años más joven de lo que lo había conocido en por primera vez. Admiró su par de alas, preciosas, que adornaban su espalda. Pero el puñetazo que se conectó a su mejilla le hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo, regresándolo a la realidad

“no puedo creer…no puedo creer que tengo razón…” Tony mordía su labio inferior con fuerza, intentando mantener a raya los sollozos que sacudían su cuerpo “idiota, maldito mártir….¿no te bastó con dar tu vida por mí, que además perdiste tu oportunidad de tener una eternidad feliz con la tía Peggy y el resto de tus amigos? ¿de recuperar lo que perdiste hace mucho?”

“no, porque lo que realmente quiero nunca lo podré tener” se puso de pie lentamente, sorprendiéndose cuando el castaño lo encerró en un abrazo protector.

“maldito idiota...joder, no sé cómo sigo enamorado de un tipo que aunque fue uno de los mayores estrategas, siento que hace mucho frió su cerebro a causa de su propia estupidez”

“¿enamorado?” tartamudeó Steve, tomado con la guardia baja

“joder, ya debes saberlo, pero es bastante obvio la razón de porque terminé con Peps hace años. Todos lo sabian, incluso Morgan” el genio apoyó su frente contra la del rubio “seguía amándote, y ni siquiera tu perdida arrancó esos sentimientos de mi corazón. Es más, me hizo darme cuenta que yo también dejé pasar mi oportunidad, que por orgulloso...te perdí, y que moriste creyendo que te odiaba, o no te habrías sacrificado. Pepper lo supo antes que yo, así que la dejé libre...merecía tener a alguien que realmente la amara, y me alegro que lo encontrara en Happy. Ella me dio muchísimo, pero no podía seguir tomando sin darle nada a cambio…”

“¿realmente me amas? ¿es acaso...esto es un sueño…?” preguntó, dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran libremente por sus mejillas

“nunca dejé de hacerlo, desde que era un niño y eras mi héroe” Tony depositó un suave, casto pero amoroso beso en sus labios “y ahora tenemos toda la eternidad juntos, si me dejas quedarme a tu lado. Se que no puedes ir al cielo, pero puedo traerlo para ti…”

“no, este ya es mi cielo” sollozó, llenando el rostro del castaño con pequeños besitos “porque yo también te amo…”

Esa noche, por primera vez en décadas, hicieron el amor, lento y acompasado. Se entregaron en alma y corazón el uno al otro. Y cuando fue el turno de Tony de tomarlo, tras finalizar y abrazarlo contra él, lleno su espalda de pequeños besos, sobre todo en la zona donde habían quedado las cicatrices de sus ahora inexistentes alas.

Steve nunca se había avergonzado de su cuerpo, no al menos desde que tenía el suero. Incluso como ángel, seguía siendo alto y musculoso, y viviendo en el purgatorio, nadie lo juzgaba por su falta de alas. Pero ahora se sentida extrañamente tímido y mortificado

“no te escondas, no de mí, por favor. Si pudiera te daría mis alas, por todo lo que has hecho por mi…” Tony lo abrazó contra sí, cálida y protectoramente “al recuperarme de las heridas del terremoto, fui a ver al chico que nos había encontrado. Quería agradecerle por salvar a Morgan, por hacerlo conmigo...por mi nieto. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que él no quería nada. Solo me dijo que un ángel velaba por nosotros, que él fue quién lo guió…”

Tony rió un poco, recordando ese momento “me dijo que era rubio y de ojos azules. Y añadió que era una lástima no volver a verlo, pues realmente se parecía al capitán América” hizo una pausa, suspirando “fue entonces cuando supe que tú, y que quizás Tasha, eran quienes estaban allí, cuidándonos a través de todos estos años”

“nunca subestimes a un genio ¿eh?” sonrió Steve, cohibido

“no, por muchos años mi niña y los chicos se salvaron milagrosamente de situaciones improbables o muy peligrosas, demasiadas veces para ser casualidad. Al llegar aquí fui al cielo, buscándolos, hasta que me enteré de las condiciones de los ángeles guardianes. Me topé entonces con Natasha y la interrogué...y me trajo hasta aquí”

Steve se dio vuelta para enfrentarse cara a cara con Tony “¿me odias por ello?” preguntó con miedo, y el corazón del castaño dió un vuelco. El rubio parecía un niño pequeño, buscando compresión, pero temeroso de su rechazo.

“por supuesto que no, te debo tanto que nunca podre acabar de pagártelo” besó sus labios y acarició con infinito cariño las cicatrices de su espalda “y no puedo darte siquiera una de mis alas. Pero prometo que te hare feliz, es mi turno”

Y así fue. Pasaron semanas recluidos en su cabaña, haciendo el amor y disfrutando de conversar, de ponerse al día con lo que había pasado durante esos años desde el incidente en que Steve perdió las alas. Hablaron de sus amigos, y Tony conoció a sus vecinos. También pasaron tiempo con Natasha, y un día, Tony se fue.

Lo conversaron, pues el genio admitió que quería ir a ver una temporada a su hija y nietos. Steve asintió, sabiendo que lo necesitaba, así que esperó impaciente por su regreso. Pero cuando eso ocurrió, se dio cuenta que en realidad Tony había ido a cumplir su palabra, pero de otra manera.

Porque como si fuera un deja vu, Steve corrió a la puerta, esperando ver a Natasha o a uno de sus vecinos. Grande fue su sorpresa de ver no solo a Tony y a su amiga, sino que a su madre, a Howard y María Stark, al docto Erskine, a los Comandos y a Peggy. Todos reunidos en una mesa llena de comida y con una enorme tarta de cumpleaños.

“¿que...que está pasando…?” susurró antes de entender todo de sopetón. Pues en vez de ir a la Tierra, Tony había ido al cielo, buscando a cada uno de sus amigos para celebrar su cumpleaños

“mi niño” Sarah Rogers lo había abrazado con fuerza, y ambos estallaron en llanto “Anthony nos contó todo, de haber sabido que estabas aquí, hace mucho habría venido a visitarte” acarició sus mejillas con cariño “siempre supe que estabas destinado a grandes cosas, debí esperar que serias también un héroe y un ángel guardián”

“no puedo creer que todos vinieran” admitió el rubio con pena y emoción

“si no puedes ir al cielo, Anthony dijo que podía traer el cielo hacia ti” respondió Peggy, siendo la siguiente en abrazarlo “y tu aún me debes un baile”

“será todo un honor” rio entre dientes Steve, saludando al esposo de Peggy, Daniel, quien también se encontraba entre los invitados.

Fueron días de fiesta y de risa, de compartir anécdotas y viejos recuerdos. Erskine había viajado un par de veces al mundo a ver sus hazañas, y el resto de los Comandos también, luego de buscarlo en el cielo y darse cuenta que, en efecto, seguía vivo de algún modo en el hielo

“porque no había forma que te fueras al infierno, Cap” había dicho Dernier con una sonrisa comemierda “al igual que Sarge. Ambos eran demasiado buenos…e idiotas” añadió, antes que todos en la mesa estallaran en divertidas carcajadas

Luego de ello, los comandos solían visitarlo con regularidad, al igual que Peggy y su familia

Su madre se había mudado al purgatorio, muy cerca de Tony y de él, y poco a poco el resto de los Vengadores comenzó a llegar. Muchas veces era él quien los recibía: primero Bucky, luego Clint, Sam...y la mayoría se mudó con ellos. Y los que no, siempre pasaban temporadas de visita con ellos.

No se perdió nada del cielo y de sus bellezas, pues aquí tenía su propio cielo, cortesía de Tony. Del amor de su vida. Y ambos tenían la eternidad para disfrutar de su felicidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y cualquier duda o queja pueden dejarla en comentarios. Nos vemos dentro de unos días en el resto de mis fics ¡Hasta entonces!


End file.
